


Loving You

by 2Klaine06



Series: Klaine oneshots [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is back at Nyada, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Klaine06/pseuds/2Klaine06
Summary: Day 9! Based on “How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You” by James Taylor.Kurt feels that he isn’t loving Blaine well enough and decides to romance him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s a day late, I needed to rest yesterday!

Kurt and Blaine were having a couple’s night in, eating too much food and watching trashy tv shows. Blaine’s head was lay on Kurt’s chest and Kurt was playing with his curls; after years of attempts and persuasion, he finally managed to get Blaine to stop gelling his hair. It was something they could both appreciate. 

Blaine laughed at something on the show and Kurt felt the vibrations run through him. His heart swelled and he leant down to kiss the top of Blaine’s head, who hummed in appreciation. Kurt loved his husband so much. Despite all of their fights and the two break ups, they were together and going stronger than ever. Occasionally, Blaine would surprise him with a romantic evening or a serenade in the park, and Kurt wanted to do that for him. 

He knew he wasn’t the most romantic person but Blaine still loved him without big gestures. Yet sometimes he still felt unworthy of Blaine’s love. In that moment, he decided that he would show Blaine just how much he loved him. 

The next day, he was up earlier than his early rise so that he could prepare for his romance filled plans. After about an hour of strategic planning, he moved into the kitchen to prepare a fully cooked breakfast for him and Blaine. Blaine came wandering in, hair a mess and a dazed smile on his face, sniffing at the air. He groaned when he saw the hot meal waiting for him at the table and kissed Kurt fiercely but quickly. Kurt took note of the way he savoured every bite, and the way his eyes brightened when he look up at him. More than once he winked, enticing a head shake from Kurt. 

A warm, fulfilling breakfast was served every day for a week before Kurt decided to move forward in his plan. Blaine had clearly accepted that Kurt making breakfast was the norm was then on. The second step in his plan included him stepping out of his comfort zone slightly. 

Anyone who observed their relationship for more than a minute could see that Blaine is the more physically affectionate one. He would kiss his cheek all the time or wrap his arm around his waist. Kurt wanted to return the favour and let Blaine know how it feels to be loved like that. 

In the evenings, Kurt would wrap his arms around Blaine’s waist from behind and kiss his neck if he was making dinner. When with friends, he’d grab his hands and play with his fingers or rest his head on his shoulder and playfully blow in his ear. Each time he displayed this affection, Blaine’s ears tinged red and he’d pause conversation and look at him affectionately. After a few days, Kurt could say that he had successfully wormed his way into being an affectionate person. 

His next stage in the plan required intel from Blaine’s classmates at NYADA. Fortunately, someone from Adam’s Apples was kind enough to help him, informing him of Blaine’s schedule and agreeing to help out with his plan. 

Throughout the day, Blaine was handed a rose after every class. At first, he assumed another student was just being kind but after the second one, he was confused. At the end of his last class, a boy handed him a whole bouquet of roses and a card. Written on the card was instructions of where to go, in Kurt’s handwriting. He chuckled to himself and he made his way across the campus to one of the many auditoriums. When he entered, he saw a picnic lay across the stage with his husband sprawled out on it. He stepped onto the stage and placed the roses down next to the wicker basket. He greeted Kurt with a kiss

“Hi,” he said softly. “Can I assume these are all from you and I don’t have many admirers?”

“I can say they’re all from me but I can’t say you don’t have admirers. In fact, I’d be sad to find out you didn’t,” Kurt teased whilst opening the basket. He took out plates and cups, placing them between him and Blaine. 

“Well then let’s hope they don’t act on it,” Blaine laughed. “This is so sweet. Thank you for doing- ooh grapes. Oh, I haven’t had grapes in ages. Why haven’t I had grapes?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt laughed, shoulder shaking as he held a grape up to Blaine’s mouth. He bit down. 

“Oh, they have a good crunch.” Blaine finished the grape. “I’m sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay. They do have a crunch, don’t they?” Kurt demonstrated with his own grape. After eating that one his eyes lit up and he put one halfway between his lips and beckoned Blaine to take the other half. Together, they attempted to chew but instead, juices flowed down their chins. Giggling, they cleaned up and leaned in for a kiss. Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s lips, “I miss being able to just mess around with you. Not in that way! Just, having fun.”

“I miss it too.” Blaine pecked his lips one more time. “Is that why you did this? And all other other things these past weeks?”

“Other things?” Kurt asked, feigning innocence. 

“The breakfast and the sudden PDA. Not that I’m complaining it’s just a bit.. out of character for you.”

“Truth is,” he sighed, “I haven’t felt like the best husband. After all that’s happened to us I want you to know how much I love and appreciate you and I thought you’d like to know how I feel by doing things you do for me.”

“Kurt,” Blaine whispered, eyes glassy, “you don’t need to do all this for me to know you love me. You have your own way of showing your love. It’s in the carefully thought out gifts or the way you know what I’m stress thinking about based on furrow of my brows. It’s in the way you _want_ to love me and show me that, despite that I already know that.”

Kurt gave Blaine another kiss. He pulled him into a tight hug. “Thanks for knowing me.”


End file.
